


Seventeen Isn't THAT Illegal, Right?

by mythomagik



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, I'll add more tags later I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagik/pseuds/mythomagik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck AU<br/>Equius owns a hardware store, a mysterious and alluring young girl enters his shop and his life is turned upside down forever when he learns he might have feelings for someone who isn't even legal age yet. Or something sappy like that. I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen Isn't THAT Illegal, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> guys guess what im the master of short chapters ahaha  
> side note: changing the pov because actually second person is really lame uh

The young woman walked around the shop, carelessly running her hands over everything she passed, marring the perfect shine of metal with her grubby fingerprints. Sitting at the register, Equius frowned and cleared his throat, trying to catch her attention. She ignored him, instead skipping to the back of the shop where the gardening supplies were kept—a formality of course. Zahhak’s Hardware was known for its power tools.  
Equius considered following her. She was so small, nothing so much as a mass of skinny limbs and hair; he doubted she’d be able to lift much of anything back there. Still, the two of them were the only ones in the shop and he didn’t want to seem threatening. A large imposing man cornering a young defenseless woman—hardly more than a child, he thought—in the back of his shop? No, that wouldn’t do. He supposed it would be better to wait for his assistant to get back from her errand. She was always popular with the female customers.  
No sooner did he decide to stay than a loud crash was heard from the gardening aisle, accompanied by an equally loud "OH SHIT" and followed by a slightly less loud "oops." So much for staying put.

"I needed a trowel."  
Equius blinked, his hand moving instinctively to the towel he kept tucked into his belt before he realized what she said. It took him another second to locate the sound of her voice.  
"Down here. I sort of fell."  
That much was obvious. She sat on the floor, surrounded by what looked like every shovel in stock and at least one shattered flower pot. Equius grimaced. He was going to need to sweep that up before Nepeta came back--knowing her, she was liable to impale her foot on a ceramic shard. No sooner did the thought cross his mind than the door chime tinkled and he could hear Nepeta's playful "Honey! I'm hoooooooome!!" Well at least she could help him deal with the customer. Speaking of which....

**Author's Note:**

> let's see if i ever finish this. fingers crossed everyone!! hehe


End file.
